Something's Fishy
by Sunstreaker29
Summary: Read for yourself


This is my story of how I felt like that guest who stayed too long.

Another day, another mech being accused of something. Red Alert will never learn about respect and personal space. He accused my twin brothers…again….of sabotaging the bases security systems. Boy, was he ever wrong when I showed him that they were never on base to begin with.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Wolfimus Prime, but you can call me Wolf. I have 2 twin brothers, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Our father, the leader of the Autobots, asked me to watch over my brothers so they don't get in trouble. So far, I've done a good job. Ratchet is in a good mood everyday, unless its during a battle with the Decepticons.

Today was no different. He tried to pin the problem of the security systems going offline. I stood in front of Red and practically laughed at him, but just grinned instead. He wasn't happy and I could care less if he wasn't. My brothers have been on patrol most of the morning.

My dad called me into his office an hour ago. I was wondering what he could be calling me in for. I haven't done anything wrong, at least that I know of. I shrugged it off and continued on my way to his office.

I stood in front of his office door, raised my hand to knock on the door, when he opened his door. "Wolf. I was just coming to get you."

"Heh, sorry about making you wait, dad. So, what did you want to see me for? Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all. Please come in." He then gestured for me to come into his office.

I walked in and sat down in front of his desk. He walked around and sat down on the other side of his desk.

"Something tells me this isn't personal. It's business, isn't it, dad?"

All he did was nod. Even though I couldn't read his facial expressions, I could read the look in his optics.

I didn't like what I was seeing in his optics, either. "What is going on, dad? Has Sunny and Sides done something wrong?"

"How do I tell you this without you getting the wrong idea." I looked at him strangely.

"What are you trying to tell me, dad? If this is about me out on the battlefield, fighting? I can handle my own out there. You know that. Sending me away somewhere isn't going to help keep my brothers out of trouble."

"How do you I was going to send you away?"

"Sunny told me. And I'm glad he did, too. Everyone around here has been acting squirrelly lately. What is going on here, dad?"

Optimus sighed. "I've had numerous Autobots come to me as of late. They don't think you belong here any more."

"Do you feel the same way everyone else does? If so, I can go pack and never come back here. Family or not, I know when I'm not wanted." I got up from the chair and walked right out of his office.

He stood up and went after me. He knew I was strong and he also knew that if he grabbed a hold of my arm, I'd turn around and hit him.

He got to the thresh hold of his office and stepped out into the hallway. I was already out of sight. Optimus lowered his head and walked back into his office. He walked around his desk, sat down and tried to finish his work.

As I was packing my things, both my brothers walked into my room. They noticed that I was packing all my things up. They both sat down on my berth, looked at each other then at me.

"What's going on, sis? Why you packing up everything?" I turned toward them and stopped packing.

"Guess you haven't heard the word around here. Everyone thinks I don't belong here.

Dad thinks the same thing, too. So, I'm packing up and never returning. Please try to stay of trouble. That means you, Sides." I looked at Sunny. "Could you please keep him out of trouble, Sunny? I know it's asking a lot, but since I won't be here any more, the job falls to you, bro." Sunny nodded.

They both saw the tears in my optics streaking down my face. "You're not leaving, sis. Ratchet would have our heads. He's going to make everyone's life a living hell, including dad's. What are we going to tell him?"

"You're not going to tell him, Sides. I am. Right after I put the last few things in this box." I went back to putting the last of my things into the box, then called Ratchet on my comm.

"What is it, Wolf?"

"Can I come see you, Ratch? We need to talk."

He could hear the sound in my voice. He knew something was wrong. "You ok, sweetspark? You sound…upset."

"I am upset, that's why we need to talk."

"I'll come by your room right now. I was just cleaning up."

"Ok, love. See ya shortly." Then I ended the transmission.

I sighed. "Want us to leave, sis?"

I sat down in the chair that sat in front of my berth. "No. I want you both here."

10 min. later, Ratchet shows up and knocks on my door. "Come on in, Ratchet."

The door opens and Ratchet walked in. "Do they have to be here?"

"Yeah, they do. I asked them to stay. Please sit down, Chet."

He sat down next to Sunny. "So, what's wrong? And why do you look so upset?"

I sighed. "Everyone here on base thinks I that I don't belong here. Even my dad thinks the same as everyone else. I'm afraid that this is it for us, Ratch. I'm…I'm never coming back. I'm like that guest that stays too long and doesn't get the hint to leave. Well, I got the hint. I'm all packed up and ready to leave."

Sides looked over at Ratchet. "Dad wanted to send her away. He doesn't want her involved in the war, so sending her away is his solution."

Ratchet looked over at Sides. "Are you serious, Sideswipe? He wants to send her away?"

Sides nodded then looked back at me. I had already gotten up and picked up my box with my things in it.

All they could do was watch me leave. All 3 knew I was dangerous.

I got to the front of the base, put my things in my subspace pocket and transformed. I left what use to be my home. I was never returning again. I opened up my comm. so the whole base can hear me. "For those of you that wanted me to leave, you all got your wish. For those of you that didn't want me to leave, I'll miss you, my dear friends. Good bye fellow Autobots….forever."

I could hear everyone cheering as I was closing the comm. to the base. They were happy I was gone. I also heard some gasp in shock when they found I was leaving and never returning.

"Seriously, girl. We would never want you to leave. You, Blaster and I are best friends. But that was one hell of a story you told us. So, who persuaded you to come back? No way it was Ratchet."

"It was my dad. He felt bad for letting me go, so he made me his 2IC, but I also still had to make sure that Sides didn't get into trouble. Also it didn't help that Ratchet threatened to dismantle my dad if I didn't come back."

Both Jazz and Blaster cringed at that thought. They knew Ratchet was notorious for his threats, especially with a wrench in hand.

"Heh, don't worry guys. Ratch didn't hurt him too bad. It was kind of hard to watch my sparkmate and my dad fight, so I had to step in."

"So, those that wanted you gone? What happened to them? Or dare I ask?"

"All sent to the brig. Prowl included. And my dad. Only 5 didn't get sent down there. You 2, my brothers and Ratchet."

"Wait a min. You sent your own father down to the brig? Bet he wasn't happy about that."

"Nope, but he understood why I sent him down there. If he had told everyone to mind their own business, it wouldn't have happened, but since he couldn't open his mouth to say that, I left." I checked my internal chronometer and noticed it was late.

"I gotta get going guys. I have to get up early. Ratchet wants to take me out for the day."

"Have fun tomorrow. And thanks again for the story. We're glad you don't feel like that guest who overstays their welcome. We all love having you here. Recharge well, girl. Night."

"Night Jazz. Night Blaster. Recharge well, my friends."


End file.
